Going Back
by surreaLpink
Summary: Keely's leaving in a week. She and Phil still aren't talking? Why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: A new story! This idea's been nagging me for some time already so I just had to put it down. Please review and tell me how you like it, okay? Great.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phil of The Future. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Phil of the Future: Going Back**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Come on guys, out with it. Obviously there's something between the two of you that's been going on for the longest time already!" The girl called out to the couple on the couch as she plopped down on the bed. 

"Shut up, Jen." Phil called to the girl.

Kevin playfully shoved Phil closer to the girl beside him. "Man, don't even try to deny it. That's how Jen and I were at first. We know how it works." He walked to the fridge and took out a can of soda. "And if you won't say, maybe Keely will."

Keely took a deep breath. "You really want the truth guys?"

"YES!" The other twelve-or-so people in the room with them shouted together.

"Okay, then here it is. First of all, Kev, if you want to physically assault Phil, please do it when I'm not in close proximity. That hurt, you know" She looked at Kevin who apologetically raised his soda can. "And second of all, the truth is…" She paused for dramatic effect, "… that this is the lamest end-of-spring break party ever. It doesn't even deserve to be called a party!" everyone groaned and went back what they were doing. "Well, what'd you want me to say? This party sucks. Where are the drinks? And we need better music than what we've got here"

"Whatever Keel. You're just not cool enough to appreciate the chill atmosphere we've got going. You just wanna get drunk." Phil stood up and walked to the fridge.

"And is there anything wrong with wanting to get drunk before spring break ends?"

He turned his back to her and didn't answer.

"You're getting a beer, aren't you?"

"Ahhhh" He turned to face her with a smug look on his face and a can of beer in hand.

She took the can from him and took a sip. "That's what I'm talking about!"

He rolled his eyes at her. She shrugged and walked toward the girls.

"Come on Keely. Like telling us you guys are a couple would make much of a difference. You spend like, every waking moment out of class together." Trixie said as Keely sat down with the rest of the girls on the bed.

That was true. Phil and Keely were always together. They met in Pickford College's orientation seminar and have been friends ever since. They weren't close at first but eventually came to be best friends. They found it hard to always hang out with each other since they only had one class in common, but they made it work nonetheless

"We're best friends, Trix, what do you expect?"

"Oh come on. Even best friends aren't that close. I've known Phil since high school. He's never been that close with anyone. I mean, look at us. You're the only one here that's not from Pickford High. Not that that's a bad thing, though, we love you all the same"

Keely just laughed it off.

"Keely, just tell us how you and Phil became best friends or whatever it is you are anyway" Ellie said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

Keely thought back to the start of the school year. She and Phil spent the entire orientation seminar together but after that, they lost touch for a few weeks. But then one day, out of the blue, Phil IMed her asking for help with a girl in one of her classes. They talked online for hours. Next thing she knew, they were always on the phone, or hanging out together. Phil introduced him to his friends and they hit it off, too.

All the while, she was helping him with the girl, Kath or something like that. Keely knew the girl was just toying with him, and she always told him to just get over Kath and move on but always helped him with her anyway. Eventually, Phil got tired of the girl. One day, he just told her that he was tired of Kath- of everything, and that she pissed him off like hell. He never told her why but she didn't care. She was just glad that she got her best friend away from Kath. But everyone else told her that Phil called it quits because he was tired of Kath getting jealous of her. And that she asked him to make a choice and chose Keely. Keely just laughed it all off and told everyone that Phil's brain cells decided to work for once.

"I don't know, we just hung out and hit it off… whatever. We're just friends," Keely said.

But there was more to their friendship. Keely knows the one thing about Phil and his family that no one else knew, she knew their secret. That Phil Diffy, along with his family, was from the future. They were on vacation from the year 2121, but their time machine broke down and got stuck in 2004. After about a year or so in the twentieth century, the Diffys decided to just settle down and stay. Keely didn't believe any of that at first but after a seeing all the gadgets, she was convinced.

* * *

By midnight, everyone had already left for their dorms. Keely still lived at home. The Teslow estate was just about a five-minute drive away.

"You're leaving?" Phil walked over to Keely who was fixing her bag on the bed.

"Yeah, I left my car at home so I'm walking"

"Stay a while, I'll take you home" He walked to her and took her bag.

"Hey that's my bag!"

"Yeah well, you took my drink!"

Keely grabbed the bag from him. "You don't have to take me home. I'll be home in fifteen minutes. And besides, I like walking. I like the fresh air."

He smiled, "You'll like it better on a skyak. Come on, stay a while and I'll take you home later. It's too early"

She glared back at him, knowing she can't refuse his offer. "Fine"

They sat in the couch and watched a movie.

"I've been thinking about it, you know?" Keely said, ignoring the movie. It was too boring, anyway.

"About what?"

"The scholarship to Yale. It's a really great opportunity"

Phil remained silent

"What do you think?"

"You should go. It's a really great opportunity"

She laughed, " I know. But that means I have to leave"

He shrugged "I know"

She turned to him, confused "Do you _want_ me to leave?"

He turned to face her, "Look Keels, I want you to go be a great news reporter. You'll have better chances of that at Yale, you know?"

She looked away, "You didn't answer my question."

"Would it make a difference if I did?"

"Depends on the answer, I guess"

"Well, what answer do you want?"

"An honest one"

He inched closer to her. "Fine. I _don't_ want you to leave. But come on, it's the chance of a lifetime. And you can always come home for summer and spring break, right?"

"Right"

"Well, there you go"

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. After the movie, Keely started out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Duh?"

"I'm coming with you, remember? Skyak?"

"Phil, you really don't have to."

"And your point is?" He grabbed her bag. "Let's go"

* * *

**A/N**: How was it? Leave a review to tell me. Next chapter in a few days or so. Check out my two other latest stories too. I'll be waiting for those reviews:) 


	2. Chapter 2

"…so we locked him and Ellie in the room and ten minutes later, it's as if they never even _had_ the fight! You should have been there, Keels. Who knew Michael's plan would actually work?" Phil said as he continued playing some game on his laptop, his cellphone on speaker-mode beside him. 

Keely laughed from the other end of the line, "we still won't know if it really works. Michael's plan worked _on Michael_. Who knows if it'll work on everyone he keeps suggesting it to?"

"Yeah hold on a sec" Keely sighed and Phil furiously tapped on his keyboard. "I just got pwned back to the twentienth century" He said, out of breath.

"Goes to show you can't play and work at the same time. Unlike girls of course, we're good at multitasking…"

"Keels, can you hear me? I'm rolling my eyes right now"

"Shut up"

Phil laughed. "Michael really does suggest the same plan to everyone who fights, doesn't he? Remember when he said you guys should do that to me and Kath?"

"yeah…"

* * *

_"Oh just wait it out for a few hours, Phil. She's bound to call you. She always does," Keely said rolling her eyes._

_Phil toyed with his phone. "You're right. She always looks for me when I'm not around. But when I am, she pushes me away. What the hell is up with that?"_

_"Hey man, you got yourself into that. The single life is so much better" Jeff interrupted, tossing Phil a can of soda. "Drown your sorrows in Dr. Pepper, dude"_

_The car suddenly came to a screeching halt._

_Keely flipped her hair away from her face "Mike!"_

"_I have the perfect plan to finally settle everything between the two of you!" He said, and began to drive again._

_Phil suddenly perked up. "You do? What is it? Come on I don't have forever here!"_

"_We lock you two in a room to get her to talk. You talk things out, you get answers, she gets answers, you kiss, happily ever after" Michael said in an overly confident tone. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Keely's raised eyebrow. "And we'll stay outside in case anything wrong happens"_

_Jeff turned to Phil, "Dude, what if she storms out?" _

_Phil shrugged. "She's never gonna agree to that"_

"_Dude!"_

_"Jeff! It's not gonna happen!"_

"_But what if it does?"_

_"Well, she probably would have said what she had to, and she would've heard what I had to say. If she walks out, then that's gonna be the end of it. I don't think I can take following her and going through all this again."_

_Jeff turned to Keely, "What're you gonna do if she walks out?" He said, cocking his head in Phil's direction._

_She sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him."_

"_And if Phil's the one who walks out?"_

"_Still gonna talk to him?"_

"_So you're gonna let Kath walk out, or you're gonna leave her alone in a room, and you're gonna follow Phil"_

"_What, am I supposed to feel guilty for her or something? She's not my best friend!" Keely said taking a sip of Phil's soda. "Ow. I'm proclaiming our bestfriendship here and you're getting mad at me? It's a soda. Get over it, Diffy"_

* * *

"SHOOT!" Phil yelled, taking his phone and laying down on his bed. "I was so close but then the stupid eathshaker sends out some sonic boom!" 

"okay…"

On hearing her distant voice, he sat up. He knew she didn't see the point in his playing online games, but she was always interested. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it and please don't interrupt me because if you do, I swear to god I'll lose my nerve and I'm not gonna be able to tell you but I really have to. No, I need to because if I don't then I-"

Phil laughed. "Keely. Relax. You can te-"

"DAMNIT, I SAID NO INTERRUPTIONS!"

He knew she was serious. He didn't dare utter another word. He heard her sigh from the other end of the line.

"Okay, thank you. Remember the Yale scholarship?"

He didn't respond.

"You probably do. Anyway, I applied. Yeah, you probably remember helping me with my application. Well, someone from Yale phoned yesterday…" She waited for him to say something… anything, but he didn't so she continued. "and…"

He wondered if she could hear him hold his breath from the other end of the line.

"well, I got in. And I have to leave like, next month because the program starts this summer." she paused again, waiting for him to speak, still nothing. "you can talk now, you know"

Still, he didn't respond.

"Phil please say something… anything" She pleaded, her eyes beginning to water. She knew he didn't want her to leave, but he was also the one who told her to go for the opportunity.

"Congratulations" he said nonchalantly

"That's it?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know… something else, maybe?"

"Like what?" He looked at his other hand, surprised to see that it was making a fist- a very tight one at that. "Look, I'm supposed to go home today. How about I pick you up and you come with me and we'll talk about it. That okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Phil?"

He was suddenly very annoyed "What?"

"I'm sitting in front of your car here in the parking lot." She said, hugging her knees

"What?!" He stood up and frantically began searching for his left shoe, the annoyance instantly melting off "Are you okay? No, don't answer that. Don't put the phone down. Just… I'll be there"

Keely put the phone down beside her and buried her face in her hands. _This is supposed to be a good thing. It is a good thing. _"This is good," she tried to convince herself but the tears fell anyway.

About five seconds later, she felt an arm around her and she instantly surrendered to the embrace. "Phil…"

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay" He said, pulling her closer and rubbing her back. When she eventually calmed down, he straightened her up. "Better?" She nodded weakly. "Great. Come on, I'm sure you'll feel better after an entire can of spray cookies and milk" He helped her up and into his car and they drove off to the Diffy residence with the top down. Phil hated driving with the top down but he put it down because he knew she liked the fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3

Keely smiled politely at Phil's English teacher ashe walked out of the classroom, taking it as her cue to enter. Smiling and waving to her old high school classmates, she made her way to where Phil was. 

"Hey, Diffy" she said perkily, watching him glare at her "Dana," she added, nodding to the girl Phil was talking to.

Dana gathered her things, "So Phil, see you tomorrow?" she said to Phil, who smiled and nodded "and Keely, I'll see you around" she smiled at Keely and walked away.

"You liiiii-iiike her," Keely sang as she watched Phil watch Dana.

"I don't," He said nonchalantly, as he took the books she'd taken from his desk and shoved them in his bag.

She playfully pushed him out of the classroom and ran after him, skipping, "oh but I think you do"

Phil ignored her comment, "how come you know everyone I know?"

"Well, most of them are my old high school classmates, the others you introduced to me, and the others introduced by those I already know. What, do you think I'm stalking you or something?"

He sighed, "What are you so happy about, anyway?

She twirled around, pulling on the straps of her backpack, "Nothing. It's a good day. Nice. Bright. Sunny. I just… decided I'm going to be happy today"

"What's wrong now?" He stopped and pulled her back to face him

Keely smiled brightly, "nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

He looked intently at her

"Fine" She continued walking, slower this time, waiting for him to follow her. "I talked to the travel agent this morning"

Silence.

She turned around, walking backwards so she could face him. She waited for him to follow, but his feet stayed planted on the ground. "So?"

Still nothing.

She walked back toward him. Close enough to feel his breath on her right before it disappeared in the fresh spring air, but far enough for him not to notice her eyes which were beginning to well up. "Phil, I'm leaving by the end of next month. My flight's been confirmed. My slot at the program, too," she said quietly, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

He blinked, and she took another step toward him.

"Well?"

He stepped backward and glanced at his watch, "Listen, I have to go. I… I didn't realize what time it was. I have a Calculus test in an hour. I gotta go hit the lib"

She stared at her shoes, "I- I thought we could have lunch, you know? Talk about… this. Again."

"Uhhh…You can come with me, I'm gonna go study with Jeff. We can grab a bite after"

She shook her head, knowing she wasn't wanted. "No, no it's fine. I'm not in the mood for peace and quiet right now anyway. Just… ace that test, okay?"

He was already halfway through the corridor by then. "Okay. We'll talk about this… later." He yelled, not bothering to look back.

If he had looked back, he would have probably seen her – head down, tears falling. "Later" She whispered.

--

"Hey Keels, where's Phil?" Peter asked, leaning on the door frame as Keely walked out of the Economics classroom.

She shrugged and continued walking, "I don't know"

Peter followed her, walking faster than usual to keep up with her pace, "What do you mean? You have this class together, don't you?"

Keely looked at him, then back to the ground and nodded, clutching her books tighter.

"So? Where is he?"

"I'm really not the best person to ask about Phil lately, you know"

"Keely, in case you haven't noticed, you're _Keely. _Why the hell not?"

She sighed. "Because we haven't exactly been talking these past two weeks. And by that I mean we're not talking. At all."

"And by that you mean…" He asked, a little surprised, He realized he hasn't seen Phil and Keely together for some time now and recounted the few times Phil told him she was busy when he had asked.

"By that I mean he's ignoring me. Or avoiding me. Or both. Whatever."

"What? Why'd he do that?"

"Beats me," she said as though it didn't matter , but she clutched her books even harder her knuckles were practically white.

"Well, did you try to talk to him?"

"I did. Several times, actually. But I know when I'm not wanted"

Peter heaved a sigh, "does this have to do with you leaving?"

"I take it he told you?"

"Yeah, last week. Dude seemed really down, you know? But you've been so busy we hardly got the chance to talk to you. What're you up to anyway?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's been so hard getting ready for the entire Yale thing and studying for finals and everything, I've barely had two minutes to myself," She said, offering a smile to going along with the excuse Phil had set up for her.

"So?"

"What?

"Look, Keel, I know you and Phil are best friends but if you ever need anyone to talk to, now that you two aren't exactly on speaking terms… You know I'm here for you, right?"

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"And so is everyone else. Phil's being an ass. He'll come around."

She smiled at Peter and hugged him. "Thank you. And I know you guys are here for me."

"And Phil?"

She shook her head. "I gotta go. We'll hang out soon, okay?"

"We better. And don't think you're leaving without a party. Or a night out at least, Miss Teslow"

"Thanks, Pete." She said, and ran off.

--

"Phil!" Mike called out from the back row.

He took a step backward and peeked back into the emptying classroom "what's up?"

"Dude, we barely got to see you these past weeks, now you're jetting off again? It's a _Friday_, man."

Phil adjusted his backpack. "Look man, I'm sorry. It's just… it's hell week, you know? I have no idea why all the profs wait 'til the week before finals to give us all these projects."

"Huh. Keely said the same thing," he said, "anyway, boys' night in tonight. You gotta come chill with us, alright?"

"Sorry, can't. I was actually already on my way home"

"Keely said that, too," he said, a mischievous grin playing across his face.

Phil ignored him and began walking to the parking lot.

Mike caught up with him, his hands raised in surrender, "dude, if you're totally hooking up this weekend or something now that she's leaving, it's cool"

Phil came to a complete halt and turned back to face Mike. "Okay, no. We are not hooking up. Never in a million years would I hook up with… with _Keely," _He said, seemingly disgusted at having to say her name. "And I thought you said it was _boys'_ night in?" he asked.

"Chill. It was a joke. And how do you expect to have boys' night without Keely? She's like, an honorary guy" Phil gave him a questioning look but he continued on anyway, "'cept of course she's a girl. She brings the entire female perspective without being, you know, a _girl_ about it? You were the always the one who'd take her with you, don't you remember?"

Phil began to walk again. "No. I mean yes. I mean, I'm not in the mood to talk about _her _right now. I just… have to go. I'll see you Monday"

--

Mike walked back to the empty classroom to find Peter in there, "so, what'd he say?"

He shrugged, "absolutely nothin'. Said he wasn't in the mood to talk about _her_", Mike said, imitating Phil's tone.

"What's wrong with the guy? His best friend's leaving next Saturday, and he won't even admit he's upset about it."

"Ahh, you love," he said dreamily. He shrugged it off when he saw Peter's confused look, "so didja get Keely to go?"

Peter sighed and took out his phone, "she said no, but that was probably when she thought our friend jerk-o was going," He looked for her name on his list and called her up. "Keely, you sure you can't come? No – Okay, but he's not-" He sighed "Look, you owe us, okay? You're leaving next Saturday and we've barely seen you. You said we were gonna hang out some time soon? Yeah, but- No. Soon is today. Mike and Jeff's tonight. We're not taking no for an answer"

* * *

There. This is a long one... Anyway, I'm off to make some Mac&Cheese. It's fun too eat while reading reviews. Actually, it's just fun to eat, _period_. But it's so much better while reading reviews** hint, double hint.** :) 


End file.
